Gift
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Little father/son fluffy Christmas one-shot involving snow, hugs, and bragging about all the awesome gifts Dick got for Christmas.


**Reaper: **So, because of it being Christmas and all, I decided to post a little Christmas one-shot INSTEAD of the next chapter to Stupid Fangirl. Sorry. ANYWAYS, THIS IS COMPLETELY SHORT AND FULL OF FLUFF AND MY DESIRE FOR IT TO SNOW. Because Texas can't snow. Q A Q Y U NO SNOW, TEXAS? Anyways, how is everyone's Christmas coming along? Get everything you wanted? Get something you thought you wouldn't get? I got **Batman Arkham Asylum**. IT. IS. BEAST. I love how Batman just beats everyone to the ground~! 3 I also got a Batman backpack-sack thingy and a Batman lunchbox-tin thingy...and a Batman PEZ dispenser...a Batman shirt, a Batman bracelet, and Batman finger less gloves... LOL, I guess I was easy to shop for since I just wanted Batman things...and cosplay stuff. : I LOVE MEH PRESENTS. I hope I didn't sound like I was gloating to you all about what I got. D : DUDES, if you want, review and tell me about all the cool stuff you got! Don't be afraid to rub it into my face. XD

**_DISCLAIMER_: ****I DO NOT own Batman, DC COMICS, or anything mentioned in the story. I only own the Batman bracelet I'm wearing, my Batman fuzzy socks, and all the Batman plushies and bobble heads I have...I own Batman things, BUT NOT THE ACTUAL BATMAN. **

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!_  
><strong>

"It's snowing," Dick commented as he looked up, his body bound tightly by strong, well-muscled arms and the soft fabric of black cloth. His black hair tousled in the wind, his breath coming out in soft puffs of visible air. His blue eyes moved from the pitch black sky to his father figure, whose arms loosened their hold on the boy.

"It is. Want to go inside?" Bruce, who had his cowl pulled down, asked. Dick shook his head, his mask crinkling from the tight grip his fingers had on the material. He smiled, his cheeks a healthy pink, the tip of his nose reddening as the bitter chill of the night bit at his exposed flesh.

"You sure? The snow's only going to chill you further," Bruce explained softly as he watched his son move a hand from the cape, trying to catch a falling flake. Dick giggled softly to himself, watching as the flake melted and trailed down his fingers to the palm of his hands.

"Put your gloves on," Bruce instructed gently, seeing the usually pale digits a pink border lining red. He didn't want his child getting frostbite, now did he?

"But then I can't feel the snow," Dick whined and wiggled out of his father's arms, jumping up into a standing position. He walked along the roof-top of their mansion, humming to himself as he twirled around with the falling snow. Bruce watched, unable to stop himself from comparing his son to a angel dancing in the snow, his lithe body supporting Bruce's thoughts.

"What?" Dick asked, smiling down at his seated guardian. Bruce gave a small smile, almost unnoticeable in the dim lighting.

"Nothing. You cold?" Bruce asked as he watched a small shiver rack through his precious child's body. Dick closed his eyes, his face scrunching up as he bit back a sneeze. Opening his watering eyes, he gave a chuckle to his dad.

"I'm fine. Gotham's cold, but it isn't as cold as the European countries can get. Have you been to Russia? It's cold there. Helluva cold," Dick commented as a fond expression flashed across his face, his hands clasping together behind his back as he balanced on the balls of his feet.

"I've been once or twice. It is cold. But I've been almost all around the world, Dick. There are colder places than Russia," Bruce dryly commented, watching how Dick stuck his tongue out childishly. Even though the thirteen year old had lost his innocent a long time ago, he still tried to cling to his child-like behavior, as if to convince everyone that he was still ignorant and innocent to the darker side of life.

"Oh!" Dick exclaimed as if suddenly remembering something, "Wally got me a Christmas present!" He burst into smiles at the mention of his ginger haired friend, obviously happy about the present. Or maybe just saying the boy's name. Bruce's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of the speedster and grunted for Dick to continue.

"He got me a camera. I guess he remembered how I was almost taking pictures with my cell phone. He said now I can post them up online. He always commented on the pictures on my phone," Dick explained with a smile. Bruce inwardly seethed. How dare that no-good speedster brat get his child something personal! Only Bruce and Alfred were allowed to spoil Dick with his most desired wants.

"Oh really?" Bruce asked with a tense smile, his eyebrow twitching. Dick nodded, shuffling around in his utility belt.

"Megan, Conner, Kaldur, and Artemis got me a gift-card to that awesome technology store. Saying something about buying me an mp3 player or something, since I always steal Wally's."

Bruce looked at the gift card, recognizing the store name. It was a fairly good store that sold fairly good electronics and what not. He approved. Why couldn't the speedster buy his child something like that?

"Roy got me some children's book based on us! It has you, me, and the Justice League. It was made before the Young Justice team was made, but it's so cute. You're this extremely huge, fluffy bat and I'm a little baby Robin and the Flash is some rest and yellow road runner and," Dick rambled on, listing each member and describing how they were an animal and took down the Joker, who was a evil Turtle, or some other evil villain. Bruce suppressed a chuckle. He had to see this book.

"And? Did you like the gifts Alfred and I bought you?" Bruce asked after Dick had quieted down. Dick blinked and nodded slowly, a smile spreading on his face.

"Yeah, they were amazing. I love them a lot. But I love one gift the most," Dick spoke and moved to sit in front of Bruce, hugging him around the middle as Bruce hugged his son back, the smaller boy snuggling into his warm chest.

"What gift was that?" Bruce asked as Dick's arms tightened.

"You and Alfred giving me a reason to live," Dick whispered and Bruce tensed up, his eyes widening slightly. He looked down at _his _Dick and buried his face into the black locks, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Me too, kid. Me too," he whispered the two the nocturnal flying mammals stayed like that, sitting in each other's embrace under the gleaming moon and the gentle snow fall.

Alfred, who was standing by the window to the roof, smiled to himself as he placed a bundle of folded blankets near the side table by the open window.

"I couldn't have asked for a better gift myself, Master Richard," the old man whispered to himself and turned, walking down the hall with a light bounce in his usually stiff steps.


End file.
